The consumer marketplace offers numerous electronic devices that reproduce pre-recorded or transmitted audio content. Portable radios, for example, allow a user to receive a transmitted audio signal from virtually any location. Generally, a transmitted radio signal from a given radio station may be received at an assigned frequency within a certain radius of the station's transmitting antenna. As a user moves away from the transmitting antenna, the received signal gradually degrades until the user eventually must select a new radio station. If the user enters an unfamiliar radio market, the user must generally scan the frequency spectrum to select another suitable radio station. Even in a geographic region that is familiar to the user, the increasing number of frequencies that are used for radio stations in the VHF and FM frequency ranges makes it increasingly challenging to select a desired radio station.
A number of techniques have been proposed or suggested to help a user select a new radio station. The radio data system (RDS) standard from the European Broadcasting Union (EBU), for example, includes a program type (PTY) field associated with each radio signal to specify the corresponding program type. A number of radio receivers are currently available that display the transmitted program type information with the selected radio station. Thus, if a user enjoys “talk radio,” the user can select a station having a “talk radio” program type. The program type code can be used, for example, to enable suitable receivers and recorders to be pre-set to respond only to programs of the desired type.
While such techniques for selecting an alternate radio station are capable of selecting a new radio station of the same program type that the user was already listening to, the selection is not influenced by the current location of the user or other environmental factors. For example, in a given geographic area, the user may have a preferred radio station having a program type that is distinct from the user's program type preferences in his or her home area.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus for making recommendations based on the preferences of the user and environmental characteristics, such as location, characteristics of the location or weather. A further need exists for a method and apparatus for leaming a users preferences under various environmental characteristics. Yet another need exists for a method and apparatus for selecting an alternate radio station or another item based on the users demonstrated preferences under similar environmental characteristics, such as in the same or a similar geographic area.